Before Obsession, Truth
by Miasma-Shadow
Summary: The origin's of Eva and Cassius. Post Dragon Age 2, set in Minrathous - Tevinter Imperium.


Kirkwall. It made sense that he had chosen such a city. It had nothing to do with its recent struggles either, though she had no doubt it meant he'd have more opportunities there because of the upheaval. What did Imperials have to fear? They could not be touched. Not a magister and his wife. No, the reason he had chosen it was because of the Twins. It was because of the statues that littered Gallows. It was because it had once been the centre of slavery for the Imperium. Perhaps that should have bothered her, but it didn't. He was a slaver. Even without his role as Magister he would have been a rich man. In fact, he was one of the wealthiest magisters in Tevinter because of the slave trade. So of course he chose Kirkwall. It was close to his heart, even if he had never been there.

He has never left Tevinter. He is doing so to be with me. I never thought he'd risk so much...

At first it had been an inappropriate dalliance. They had been in the Circle together, but back then he had not noticed her. She had seen him though. From the moment she had entered the Circle she had been fascinated by him. Like her he had come from humble beginnings, though she had been raised in a temple, he a Chantry. His rise to power had started in the Circle, befriending Sorintus. How a young mage had found favour with a young Enchanter had been a question many had asked but Eva knew.

Its his charm. He bewitches us with it. Though now his cruelty does the same. How could she love someone who was so cruel? She saw how he treated his slaves, how he treated fellow Imperials. She had seen it in the Circle, when he murdered fellow mages, albeit in duals. He was deadly back then, a force mage and blood mage both. A champion and a leader. His ambition was frightening as were his methods yet... he was willing to give all of that up to be with her. He had risked everything every time he saw her and why? Because he loved her.

That was why she loved him. She was not innocent, though not as cruel as he she had done horrific things to solidify her position in court. She had murdered in cold blood. All of that had been for Toth though. She had convinced herself she was not abandoning her gods but she knew she was deluding herself. Tacitus would hunt her and execute her for abandoning the cult. They were both giving up everything though her lover did not know the truth of her sacrifice.

Eva's hand when to her belly and she smiled. Now was the time. Before she started showing. The moment she had told him he had made the decision. Kirkwall. Tomorrow. Together.

Nervously she paced the alleyway, the docks were in sight but there was no sign of him. He was cutting it close, for the ship was ready to set sail, she could see the dockworkers readying it to cast off...

Maybe he had changed his mind? Maybe he had seen the folly in their actions? Maybe...

"Eva!" From the darkness of the alleyway he emerged and took her in his embrace. His kiss was passionate as it always had been. From the moment she had first touched his lips she had known she would fall for him. There was more to this man then his ambition and title. There was a part of him that was hers and always would be. She remembered their first kiss, their stolen moments at the ball. They had been exchanging dares for months when finally he took her up on her challenge. During those early days they had been discreet. He had paid her no attention publicly. Even now he barely acknowledged her. In private though, he was devoted, as she was to him.

"Cassius... I thought..." She started but he claimed her lips again.

"I had to make sure I was not followed, I could not risk anyone seeing me."He said, taking her face in his hands. Slowly he pushed her against the wall and took her in another deep kiss. This was lasted much longer and was far more sensual. Her fingers entangled in his dark locks, tugging slightly, only playfully though. When he pulled away this time she saw the lust dancing in his grey eyes.

"The ship looks about ready to leave without us." She said softly.

Cassius did not take his eyes from her, but smiled. "It is my ship, it will not leave without me." Yet he pulled her away from the wall and took her hand, leading her out of the dark alleyway.

They barely made it on to the street though when they were forced to stop. Cassius had chosen a poorly lit dock with good reason, they did not want to be spotted. This made it hard to see the face of the man blocking their way.

"Move." The magister commanded, a tone she had heard him use many times before. Eva was not so confident though. There was something familiar about the shape and stance of the man that worried her. When the man would not move Cassius got angry, as he was wont to do when in high emotion. His temper was normally well hidden but tonight he was under a lot of stress. Eva knew what he was going to do before his staff thudded on the cobblestones. She had watched him battle, had watched him kill. His fist clenched and a moment later a ghostly hand wrapped itself around the other man, gripping him and squeezing him, mimicking Cassius own fist. The magister grinned wickedly but his expression melted into one of shock when the other man threw off his spell like it was a troublesome fly.

It was then that Eva knew. At first she had thought it just a breeze. She knew better than that though. Dumat's power had its signs. The entire area was thrumming with energy, magic being suppressed. She looked to the Fade herself and could not touch it. It was more than a simple dispel. They were being denied their magic. Only one High Priest of Dumat had reason for being here, only one would have bothered trying to stop her.

"Tacitus..." She whispered and as she did the old magister stepped into the little light that had been afforded the docks. Eva did not see Cassius face, for her green eyes were locked on her Master, but she knew it wore an expression of shock mixed with hatred.

"How are you doing that?!" He demanded. Eva was sure that her lover had never been so completely cut off from the Fade and it angered him intensely. Tacitus was taking a risk using such magic, but he had a very good reason to. Not only was Cassius taking away his Apprentice, he was taking an acolyte.

"Your arrogance and pride knows no bounds, Cassius Naevius Lepidus." The absence of his title caused Cassius to tense and take a step forward. In that they were equals and both men knew it. Cassius may have been a recent addition to the Court of the Archon but he had ascended as one of the youngest to ever hold such a position. That meant everything in Tevinter. And Tacitus knew it.

"Step aside old man. You have no business here." He held his hand out to her, looking her in the eye. Pleading. Eva looked at her Master, the man who was the closest thing she had to a father and in her mind she told him. I am sorry, but I love him. Please forgive me. Toth, Dumat... forgive me... She knew he could hear her, she felt his presence in her mind. Though nothing showed in the old magister's expression she felt his anger in her mind. As she reached for her lover's hand, to go with him, Tacitus showed his fury.

Eva was thrown backwards, her body breaking on the wall of the nearby building. As she fell, crumpled to the ground, she knew she was in trouble. The broken bones meant nothing though. As she was curled up on the floor, broken and bleeding with Cassius cries of anguish and rage filling the air she knew... Her trembling hands went to her belly and she felt the contractions. The life that had barely begun to grow there was dying.

She saw Cassius try to go to her but he was held by Tacitus magic. If Cassius had not been muted by Dumat Tacitus would have been dead already. When the two men were compared for skill in normal magic, Cassius was the superior, in blood and force he was a master and a killer. Tacitus was wise though. He had taken away all of the other magister's advantages with surprise. The High Priest of Dumat walked over to his adopted child and took her in his trembling arms. A look of disappointment and sadness was on his face, but anger flickered in his gaze.

"I forgive you this one betrayal, because it was for love." He said softly as he rose. A carriage pulled up and he deposited her inside, while Eva slipped into unconsciousness. As the world turned black she knew he would heal her soon, but it would be too late for her child. The babe was gone and Tacitus waited for it to die. Cassius blood would not be joined with House Vetus. The young magister would never see their child in this world. Eva knew it was over and even while she was unconscious she cried silent tears.

"You dishonour me Magister Lepidus. This is my apprentice and you cannot wed her. I forbid you to even look at her!" Those were the last words she heard, but Cassius wail of anguish would haunt her until the day she died.


End file.
